1. Technical Field
This invention relates to jogging belts and, more particularly, to a combined leash and jogging belt for pets and caregivers for allowing a caregiver and a pet to jog in tandem during extended exercise regimens.
2. Prior Art
People walking or jogging with their dog often restrain the dog with a hand-held leash. Such a leash can be inconvenient for both the person and the dog, especially when jogging. Shifting of the dog from side to side forces the person jogging to constantly switch the leash from hand to hand. This can break the rhythm of the person jogging particularly when the dog attempts to cross in front of that person. A hand-held leash can also be stressful on the dog since the natural swinging of a person's arms while jogging can suddenly jerk and pull on the dog's collar. In situations where a person walks a dog while pushing a baby stroller, the person will sometimes tie the hand-held leash to the stroller. Although this frees the person's hands to push the stroller, it can be a safety hazard, especially if the dog becomes agitated and attempts to suddenly run.
One prior art example shows a belt having first and second ends is adapted to encircle the waist of a user. A quick-release fastener is provided between the two ends and is releasable by pulling outwardly on a protruding hand loop at one free end of the belt. A leash can be secured to the belt at a location between its two ends. Unfortunately, this belt can be inadvertently unsecured if the pet's leash, or some other object, comes in contact with the quick release fastener, possibly allowing the pet to be released in an inconvenient or dangerous situation.
Another prior art example shows an apparatus for restraining an animal that includes a belt capable of being worn about the torso of a person. The belt has interior and exterior surfaces. A slide member formed from a length of flexible substantially non-stretchable material has two ends secured to the exterior surface of the belt. A slide member extends along a substantial length of the exterior surface of the belt in adjacent parallel relationship to the belt. A coupling member is slidably mounted along the slide member. Sliding of the coupling member along the slide member allows the lead to slide a substantial distance relative to the belt so that the animal can move a substantial distance about the person. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires multiple pieces that may become lost or damaged, thus rendering the invention useless for its intended purpose. In addition, the slidable apparatus allows less control of the animal during operating conditions, which can be inconvenient or dangerous to both the user and the animal.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined leash and jogging belt for pets and caregivers in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and provides a safe and convenient way for a user and a pet to simultaneously increase cardio-vascular health, thus advantageously improving the prospects of a longer life. Such an apparatus allows the user and the animal to travel at any appropriate speed while allowing the user to maintain effective control over the animal, thus advantageously preventing the animal from encountering any dangerous situations, or coming into unwanted contact with other pedestrians or animals.